I Should Tell You
by emeraldfishy
Summary: Draco and Ginny can't seem to tell each other how they truly feel.
1. Wedding's Aftermath

Title: I Should Tell You

Summary: Ginny and Draco cannot seem to find a way to tell each other how they feel.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us sadly. Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This story is loosely based on a song from the musical Rent titled "I Should Tell You." It is not a songfic though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was over. It was already two in the morning but the party was still on. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dancing together as if they were 15 years old. So were Fred and George. Ginny was sure that half the people there were drunk. Ron and Harry were dancing on top of a table with bottles of butterbeer in their hands. They were singing "Twelve Days of Christmas" which was weird because it was summer. Hermione tried to get them off the table but they poured the bottles on top of her head, completely drenching her. Just as Ginny thought that Hermione was going to blow a casket, since they ruined her hairdo, she started laughing like a maniac and fell, since the floor was slippery with butterbeer. Ginny groaned internally. She was clearly the only sane person in the house.

From the chair she was sitting on she had a clear view of Tonks and Lupin. Suddenly she wished she was sitting someplace else. Charlie was asleep sucking his thumb on the sofa found at her right side. She decided this was a priceless opportunity so she headed upstairs to get her camera. From the top of the stairs she saw just how full her house was. The Burrow would definitely not be the same after this night. She went into her room and hastily got her camera. As she was halfway down the stairs, she heard a soft knock on the door. _Who could it be at this hour?_ She decided to ignore it. It was too late and she wanted everyone to leave so she could go to bed. She took Charlie's picture and he mumbled something about a blankie.

She sat back on her chair but got up quickly since it was drenched. She walked towards the window and saw someone kneeling in front of the door. This figure looked familiar but seemed as if he was also in a great amount of pain. She ran towards the door and opened it with a blast. She kneeled in front of the figure and raised his chin. She found herself staring into a pair of stormy eyes filled with tears and maybe fear. She was overridden with shock. She could not believe this certain person was at her door. He managed to croak out a weak "help me", and somehow, she knew deep down inside her world would never be the same…


	2. Helping Ferret Boy

Chapter 2: Helping Ferret Boy

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us

A/N: This is a slightly longer chapter, we hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the great reviews. R&R

She heard her mother's cheery, yet clearly drunken voice calling her.

"There you are darling! Come on, you're missing the party! Oh and who is this?"

Ginny tried to tell her mother that this was no other than Draco "the bloody ferret" Malfoy, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she began to stutter. She just couldn't make a coherent sentence come out of her mouth. While Ginny was still battling with herself to find a way to speak, Draco turned his head towards Molly, so that she could clearly see who he was. Knowing her mom pretty well, Ginny though she knew what was in store for Draco, and it was not going to be pretty, after all it was pretty obvious that the Malfoys and the Weasleys had never been the best of friends.

"Hi Draco, darling! So nice of you to join us! Why don't you come inside and have a firewhisky?"

Ok, now her mother was not only drunk, but clearly insane, she had just invited the son of their worst enemy, after the Dark Lord himself, into their house. Ginny made a mental note to herself to take her mother to St. Mungos as soon as possible once she was sober again. At least she knew that no one else would stand for it, especially not Harry and Ron.

"Hey everybody, look who dropped by to celebrate with us, its Draco Malfoy, come say hello to him." her mother said cheerfully. _Well here it comes, I hope the burrow will be able to survive this, _she thought, as she prepared herself for what she thought would be the biggest fight she ever witnessed.

"Hi Draco" everyone shouted. Well that is everyone who was not unconscious. _Well there goes my own sanity, out the window, just like the rest of my family's, _Ginny thought, completely flabbergasted. Malfoy must have been thinking more or less the same as Ginny, since he fainted right on her lap. _Grant, just great, not only has my family gone completely mad, but ferret boy is unconscious on my lap. _

"Ginny, don't be so rude to our guest, he is clearly tired. Can't you see that he fell asleep? Take him upstairs to your room so that he can rest" her mother commanded her, as her father was pulling her away to dance.

"My room," Ginny protested, "why does he have to come into _my_ room?" But her mother was already too far away to hear her daughter's complaint.

_Great, juts bloody great! The only responsible and sane person in the house gets stuck doing the dirty work. How am I supposed to carry him all the way to my room?_ She thought for a few minutes, and came up with a simple solution. _Well I guess I'm going to have to drag him all the way to my room, since there is no other way. Stupid laws for underage wizards_, she mumbled under her breath as she began to drag Malfoy's body towards the staircase. Once she was at the stairs, she was faced with a problem the she had not yet thought about: how to get him up the stairs?

It took her a while to come up with a plan, but finally thought of using her broom. She rushed upstairs, and got the new Cleansweep she had just gotten for her birthday from under the bed. Once she had it, she raced back downstairs. Why was she hurrying? It was only Malfoy.

At the base of the stairs she saw the weirdest sight ever. Now she was sure her family was mad. Fred and George were having what seemed to be a very serious conversation with Malfoy's unconscious body.

"Get away from him you drunken idiots; can't you see that he is unconscious?"

At this the twins dropped Malfoy's body, and began dancing around like two monkeys, chanting "We are drunken idiots, we are drunken idiots".

While trying her hardest to ignore the twins, Ginny placed the broom on the floor, and rolled Malfoy on to it, with great difficulty. The she levitated and guided it to her room. While she was walking up the stairs, she had to control her urge to fulfill her lifelong dream to "accidentally" knock Malfoy off the broom. After a while she decided not to take advantage of the situation. Since he was unconscious, and looked so vulnerable, she decided to be fair and take care of him. And even though she knew that he would never help her, like she was helping him, she would never stoop down to his level, even if he deserved it.

When she reached her bed, she carefully place Malfoy on it. "I cannot believe that _he_ is on my bed" she said as she headed for the door. She was going to try to get some sleep in her parents' room. Just as she was reaching for the door knob, he groaned in pain in his sleep. She walked back towards him, to find him sweating profusely. She gently touched his forehead, as a mother would do to her child, and was horrified to find that he had a very high fever. He looked so defenseless that Ginny could not help feeling pity for him, even if it was Malfoy. She had never felt the need to take care of someone as strongly as she did now.

She rushed down to the kitchen to get the potion kit that her mother always used when anyone was sick or hurt, but completely forgot about what she was going to do, once she saw the state her house was in. It looked like a jungle. Food and broken plates, cups, and bottles covered the floor, tables, and walls. After she got over her state of shock, she walked as carefully as possible, trying not to get her dress dirty. She had managed to keep it impeccable all through the night's ordeals. She finally reached the cabinet where her mother stored the potion. As she headed back to her room completely disgusted by her family and friends, she mumbled, "When I get married, I'm eloping."

Before she reached the staircase, she managed to get a look at what her family was doing. The twins were still singing "We are drunken idiots"; they had even added a few verses to the song, and made up a routine for it. Her mother was on the chair that she had been on before, drooling as much as Charlie. Suddenly, her attention was drawn to Harry, who was flirting with the portrait of her grandmother, who was looking extremely horrified.

Just as she was about to continue making her way upstairs, she saw Ron and Hermione, standing in a corner in the middle of what seemed to be a snogging session. "Finally! At least something good happens tonight" she thought out loud. When she was at Malfoy's side, she made him swallow a few drops of a potion that would lower his temperature a bit. Then she opened his shirt to place a cooling charm, using her mother's wand so that no one would know that it was her, on his chest, but quickly regretted doing this. His chest was full of deep gashes that were still oozing blood and infected. She was so horrified that tears welled up inside her eyes. She didn't even know where to start healing him, so she decided to clean them as best as she could, put some bandages on them, and leave the rest to her mother, once she was sober. After doing so, she closed the curtains, so that the moon light would not bother him, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When she returned to her room, she set up a little sleeping place for her on the floor, next to her bed. She could not leave him alone, he was too weak.

After a little while, she sensed that the party was finally dying down, and was able to fall asleep quickly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us

A/N: Sorry it's been so ling since we last updated but we have been very busy. This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but we decided to post this so that you guys would not think that we forgot about the story. We hope to post the next chapter soon but we cannot make any promises. Sorry for the delay, and we hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.

When Ginny woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was rush over to Malfoy's side to check how he was. She felt his forehead, and was happy to see that the fever had broken down, but was still worried because he was moaning in his sleep. Then she went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Once she got out she noticed that it was one in the afternoon, but she had been so tired the night before, that she was not surprised that she had overslept.

When Ginny went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast for herself and Malfoy, she was surprised to find her mother there.

"Good morning mum, how are you?" Ginny decided that she would ignore everyone's behavior from the previous night.

"Oh, I'm alright. I took a pepper up potion when I woke up" Molly said, without looking up from the newspaper she was reading. This made Ginny nervous. Did she remember that Malfoy was staying at their house because of her own invitation?

"I was surprised to find Draco in your room this morning, but then Moody came in and explained everything. He told me that he saw Draco coming towards the house, looking very ill, just as he was returning to get his cloak. He had forgotten to take it with him since he was…well, you saw how he was acting yesterday. He said he saw me invite him in, and that you took care of him, but he did not want to go near the boy, he does not feel too comfortable around him because of…well his history. But I must say that I am very proud of you Ginny, for taking care of him. You did a very good job."

_Oh thank God! _Ginny thought, she was relieved by what her mother had just said."Thanks mum. I tried to do the best I could, but he has some gashes in…"

"Oh don't worry about those dear, I already took care of that. Ginny I know that this is a lot to ask, but I am going to need you to help me with Draco."

Ginny already knew what her mother was going to ask her, and to her surprise, she was glad to do it.

"I know that this will be hard for you, but I really need help. I am very busy, I have Order meetings all week, I have to get this house back in order, you have no idea the chaos we caused last night, plus I have all of your brothers, Harry, and Hermione staying here."

"I understand mum, but what to I need to do?"

" Well I'm going to need you to make sure that he is okay, make sure his wounds are clean, and cured, and that he is not sick. And I'm also going to need you to spend time with him, make sure you make him feel welcome and comfortable and that he has someone to talk to." Molly said, little surprised that her daughter was glad to help with this.

After hearing her mother say all this, she remembered something. "Mum, I'll be glad to do it but, do Harry, Ron and Hermione know that he is here?"

"Oh no, of course not, only you, Moody and I know. The rest are still sleeping. But I think that it is best to keep it quiet for now, and I will tell them when the time is right, and when we know why Draco is here."

"Oh okay, that sounds good."

"Why don't you go see he if he is awake, and I'll bring you both some breakfast in a little bit?"

Ginny nodded and made her way up to her room. When she got there she saw Draco, already awake looking around the room, with and expression that she could not read. He looked at her with the same blank expression. She smiled at him and told him that her mother would bring them breakfast soon. At this he looked relieved, as he was obviously hungry, and then muttered a very weak "thanks". Well at least it was something, Ginny was thinking. He began toying with the sheets on her bed with his fingers, obviously, feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed. He looked so innocent to Ginny.

"How do you feel?" she asked trying to make some conversation.

"Fine" he said sounding surprised at his answer. He could not understand how he could feel so…peaceful after everything he had gone through. For a second he suspected it had something to do with the red haired beauty standing in front of him, but quickly pushed the though away.

"So what happened to you, why are you here?" Ginny knew that it was too soon to be asking him this, that she should try to gain his trust first, but she just had to know.

He took a deep breath, he had been dreading this moment, but he sensed that she really needed to know.

"I couldn't take it anymore. They are mad they are ALL mad. I don't want to do that, not anymore. I don't want to be like them. I'm sick of it. I'm miserable Weasley, I always have been, and I don't want to be anymore. I don't want to be a part of that, not after what happened to Dumbledore, and to my mother…" tears started to roll down his cheeks, as he took a pause from talking "…and what they planned to do to me. I want it to stop. I want it all to be over. I can't take it anymore!"

Ginny did not know what to say. Was this really Draco Malfoy, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy; soon to be death eater himself, the one who had tormented her and her family for years? Yes that was him, but it didn't seem to be.

"Who is them?" she asked cautiously.

"All of them, the Death Eaters, my father, and…and…him." He looked absolutely terrified. Ginny knew from the beginning that asking him these questions was a mistake, but she had to know.

"And what did they do to your mother?" Once she said this, his eyes filled with sadness and tears. She felt sorry for him.

After a minute or two he answered her with difficulty. Well they…they tortured her in many ways…in front of me, and I couldn't do anything…" he decided to avoid her further questions, and told her the rest of his story. "…Then they told me they would do the same to me, just a _bit _worse. Then they gave me a preview, with the Cruciatus curse. That's when I made up my mind to leave. It took me a week to escape, and I came here because well…I don't know why, I just did."

Ginny sat on the corner of the bed, which he didn't even notice; he was deep in thought looking at a random spot on the wall in front of him. Suddenly he threw his head in his hands and began crying. "I saw my mother die, right in front of me, in the hands of my…my father!"

Ginny did not know what to do. _What do you say to a person that has suffered so much?_ Fortunately for her, her mother came in with two slices of left over cake and two glasses of milk.


End file.
